You're just like me
by Billie Jane
Summary: Après avoir échappé à Michael Myers le soir d'Halloween, la petite Jamie poignarde sa mère adoptive de sang-froid. Traumatisée par son geste, et par le cauchemar que lui a fait vivre son oncle, Jamie veut se convaincre qu'elle n'est pas comme lui. Et s'il a été capable de faire d'elle un monstre, sera t-elle capable de faire de lui un humain ?


**You're just like me**

**Préambule **: cette fiction est une proposition de suite alternative à Halloween 4. Jamie est la nièce de Michael, elle a seulement 9 ans (mais ça ne l'empêche pas de la pourchasser avec un couteau de boucher mdr). Cette histoire s'étend sur plusieurs années.

**Disclaimer **: je reprends ici le Michael Myers original, des Halloween 1 (Carpenter) et 4 (Little). Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. L'illustration est d'Anko-Sensei sur Deviantart.

**Résumé **: Après avoir échappé de justesse à son oncle Michael Myers le soir d'Halloween, la petite Jamie poignarde sa mère adoptive de sang-froid. Traumatisée par son propre geste, et par le cauchemar que lui a fait vivre Michael, Jamie veut se convaincre qu'elle n'est pas comme lui. Elle doit se reconstruire et se préparer à l'affronter de nouveau. S'il a été capable de faire d'elle un monstre, sera t-elle capable de faire de lui un humain ?

* * *

**Prologue**

Le soir de sa survie au carnage de Michael Myers, la petite fille de neuf ans Jamie Lloyd poignarda sa mère adoptive, qui lui faisait couler un bain pour la laver de son sang. Sans calcul, ni préméditation. Le docteur Loomis avait trouvé l'enfant en haut des escaliers, dénuée de la moindre état d'âme, vêtue de son costume de clown, le visage masqué, une paire de ciseaux ensanglantée dans la main. Il vit en cette enfant l'écho du monstre qui le hantait depuis plus de vingt ans. Si le shérif ne l'en avait pas empêché, Loomis aurait tiré sur elle.

Jamie reposait désormais sur un lit d'hôpital, dans une clinique pour enfant. Elle fut surveillée toute la nuit, ainsi que le jour d'après. Elle ne disait aucun mot, refusait de manger, et gardait les yeux ouvert, sans pour autant montrer le moindre signe de remord, la moindre émotion. Elle ne réagissait à rien, et ne regardait personne dans les yeux. Le médecin la qualifia de légume. Il disait que le traumatisme d'avoir échappé de justesse à son oncle était la cause de son état de demi-conscience. On décida de la laisser seule.

La nuit tomba de nouveau. Aux environ d'une heure du matin, Jamie se redressa lentement sur son lit en position assise. Son teint autrefois de porcelaine était désormais blafard. Ses yeux noirs inexpressifs étaient cerclés de lourds cernes. Sa bouche était sèche. Ses longs cheveux bruns habituellement soyeux et bien peignés, étaient ternes et emmêlés. L'enfant au minois si adorable, en robe blanche d'hôpital, ressemblait à un fantôme sans âme. Sa main gauche arracha la perfusion qui l'hydratait. Mécaniquement, Jamie quitta son lit et marcha vers la sortie, comme si quelque chose l'attirait dehors. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la poignée de la porte et tentèrent de l'actionner, mais elle était verrouillée. Jamie insista quelques secondes plus virulemment, le visage toujours hermétique, comme si une colère sourde n'était contenue que dans sa main seule. L'infirmière et le médecin de garde n'entendirent pas ce raffut. A en juger par l'absence de lumière filtrant le dessous de la porte, ils étaient probablement à leur bureau à attendre l'appel d'un patient. Jamie lâcha la poignée et recula d'un pas. Sa tête se tourna lentement vers la fenêtre. La chambre était au premier étage. On avait dû penser que cela l'arrêterait, car la jeune fille fit coulisser la baie vitrée sans difficulté. Posant ses mains sur le rebord, elle se hissa d'un bond en relevant un genou, suivi de l'autre. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil au sol couvert d'herbe mal coupé avant de s'y laisser tomber. Sa cheville craqua à l'atterrissage, et ses genoux heurtèrent violemment la terre dure. L'enfant n'avait pas récupéré de ses blessures. Son corps était épuisé. Qu'elle se redresse et claudique en avançant relevait d'une force inhumaine, impossible. Après quelques mètres, la nature reprit ses droits et la jeune fille s'étala sur le ventre, épuisée. La respiration courte, elle roula sur le dos pour se sortir le nez de l'herbe. Les secondes s'écoulèrent.

Elle n'était plus seule. Quelqu'un approchait silencieusement. Jamie sentait sa présence. Deux chaussures sombres s'arrêtèrent juste à côté de sa tête, ce qui lui fit redresser le menton. Jamie contempla l'homme qui se tenait là et la toisait de haut. Le regard de la petite fille était aussi vide que les deux trous noirs du masque qu'il portait. C'était son oncle. Pour un homme que Loomis avait dit mort, en enfer, il avait l'air en pleine forme. Sa combinaison était parsemée de boue. Jamie devinait qu'il avait réussi à se tirer du puits de terre dans lequel il avait chuté. Les explosifs n'avaient touché personne. Il était bien là. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Michael l'avait pourchassée et avait tué presque tous ceux qui s'étaient dressés sur sa route pour l'avoir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter à cette heure tardive de la nuit, alors qu'elle était dehors, exposée, et qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin, c'était la mort. Il était voué à cela. Et elle était vouée à mourir. N'avait-elle pas répondu à son appel ? Pourquoi être sortie précisément au moment où il arrivait ? Ce n'était pas pour s'échapper. L'enfant était incapable de bouger. Elle était à sa merci. Son subconscient avait cette information mais elle demeurait inerte, indifférente. Jamie, l'orpheline, la nièce du croquemitaine, qui avait prié, pleuré, et fui pour sa vie, venait de perdre tous ses réflexes humains. Elle était prête à mourir. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit tandis qu'elle observait l'homme et qu'il l'observait en retour, une pensée morbide, une pensée qui ne lui appartenait pas, qui n'était pas dans sa nature aimante et innocente. Elle s'imaginait avec une arme tranchante, elle s'imaginait lui faire des trous sur le corps, essentiellement le ventre, comme elle était bien petite, si petite…

Sa vue se troubla, ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent. Elle s'évanouit. Michael Myers la regardait en silence. Il était désarmé, mais pas moins meurtrier. Il pouvait lui écraser le crâne de son pied, ou la gorge, il pouvait même lui arracher la tête d'une seule main s'il le voulait, lui qui était si fort, et elle si fragile… mais il ne fit rien. Il resta là dans sa contemplation, figé comme l'on admire une œuvre d'art. La rage au fond de lui était toujours présente, mais elle ne lui dictait pas de tuer sa nièce à cet instant. Dans les yeux vides de la petite, il avait comme trouvé un semblable. Et le Diable lui-même se demanderait : pourquoi prendre la vie de quelqu'un qui voit la mort et qui l'accepte ? Un jour, sans doute, il la tuerait. Mais pas cette nuit.

Lentement, Michael Myers posa un genou au sol et se pencha vers elle. Il passa un bras sous les omoplates de Jamie, un autre sous ses cuisses, et se redressa en la portant contre lui. Le corps de l'enfant eut un léger soubresaut à ce semblant d'étreinte. Sa respiration changea : Jamie avait retrouvé un peu de conscience. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent de moitié et des larmes commençaient à poindre dans ses yeux. Elle ramena ses mains contre sa propre poitrine et se recroquevilla légèrement contre le torse de son oncle, qui ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Il poussa une des portes de l'hôpital endormi du coude et amena l'enfant dans la première chambre vide qui croisa sa route. Il la déposa sur le lit, observa son visage quelques secondes, et fit volte-face. Lorsque Jamie rouvrit mieux les yeux, son oncle lui tournait le dos et s'éloignait d'elle. Le regard de l'enfant avait repris vie et était devenu ce qu'il devait être : un gouffre d'innocence, d'inquiétude, d'incompréhension et de choc. Et malgré toute la peur que lui inspirait le croquemitaine, elle leva lentement la main vers lui.

_« Michael… »_ appela t-elle dans un chuchotis étouffé, inaudible.

Venait-il de l'aider, de lui montrer de la tendresse ? Ainsi pensait son esprit candide. S'il l'avait déposé dans un lit d'hôpital, le message n'était-il pas qu'il voulait qu'elle se soigne ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ainsi, après tous ces meurtres, toute cette souffrance ? Aucun autre son ne sortit de sa bouche, la brunette était trop faible. Michael disparut dans le couloir. Il était parti. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Jamie.

Les mains qui avaient tué tant d'innocents étaient les mêmes qui l'avaient soulevée contre son cœur et amenée dans cette chambre. L'enfant perdue, avec les yeux réellement ouverts pour la première fois depuis deux jours, pleura en silence. Elle était déboussolée, traumatisée, attristée pour le sort de autres, pour son propre sort, et celui de son oncle. Elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr, ni même à être en colère contre lui malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Tout le mal qu'il serait prêt à lui faire à nouveau.

Jamie était terrorisée, car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle le reverrait et que cette prochaine fois, il réclamerait son dû. Sa vie.


End file.
